


Sweet One

by we_work_hard



Category: AU - Fandom, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_work_hard/pseuds/we_work_hard
Summary: It’s Marisa’s last night in America before going back home, and she wants to say goodbye to her sweet/cute/rough American boyfriend properly (on the Johnson High School football field in Gainesville… at midnight… with no pants on).Here's highschool AJ in his football kit





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe we’re doin’ this – you sure got me up to some crazy things since you got here, girl,” he whispers, taking her hand to sneak them under the bleachers towards the football field. She lets him lead her, even though she knows where they’re going and this was her idea. Back home, she’d be irritated to be pulled around by a boy and might even pull away to slap him, but she’ll let this one feel in charge. For now.

Because their time is running out fast. Her ticket home is for tomorrow and back at her host family’s house her bags are all packed and ready to go. She’d climbed out through her bedroom window to run to AJ’s truck in the dark about an hour ago, him driving them back to the High School to sneak in now everyone’s long gone after tonight’s football game.

He still smells like dirt, grass, and sweat, having skipped his shower to leave early with her. They’d been parking out by the lake when she’d convinced him to bring her here at midnight to sneak back onto the field. 

“Here we go,” he whispers, turning to take her other hand and help her out onto the grass – a dark green in the twilight, all the flood lights out. She’d promised they’d run back to his truck and leave if the field had lit up for them, but everything’s still and silent.

“See, boy?” she whispers. “I told you everyone would be gone – you should trust me.”

“WOO HOO, YEE-HAWWW!!” AJ lets go of her hands to run across the grass, raising his arms in victory, just like he had during the game hours before. His voice echoes out through the night air, and she can’t help but search the gloom in panic to be sure no one’s going to hear and kick them out, her adrenaline racing from his yelling. But there’s nothing happening in the darkness, just her American boy whooping and laughing and falling onto the grass near the middle of the field.

“You comin’ or what?” he yells. She can vaguely see him turning to his side and resting his head on his hand, all cocky.

She shakes her head at how arrogant he is, like a big kid. Like he’s forgotten that she’s leaving tomorrow to go back home, that he won’t be seeing her again. She pushes back the sadness and starts making her way towards him in the dark, thinking instead about the gift she’s going to leave him with, smirking to herself in cruel excitement.

She knows he’s innocent. She noticed it on her first day while being introduced around the class she’d be with for the month here. He was so confident, just like the boys she’d seen in the movies. Sitting in the back of the classroom with the rest of the football team, arrogant and loose-limbed, healthy and wholesome-looking. Like a cliché of an American High School boy – she couldn’t believe it was real.

He’d stood out to her because of the innocence under his confidence. He didn’t like her eyes staring at him so boldly, so hungry; she could tell. Wouldn’t hold her gaze; uncomfortable and almost insulted. He’d seemed angry about all her looking, that first day. And that’s why she’d wanted him so much.

Going to her host family’s church on a Sunday – a Baptist Church, when she’s been raised Catholic? She could do that, because he was there for her to study over soft drinks and sandwiches in the Church Hall afterwards. Drawing an innocent, but tough, boy out; that’s difficult when his first language isn’t your own. But if you’re in a place where a girl is expected to be demure and sweet and let that boy approach her? There’s a different language you can use. 

Small, shy looks, and giggles with the other girls when he was in the room and would notice. Sending little hesitant smiles over to answer his cocky leers when he was with his friends. Nodding and listening when he finally came over to talk. Saying yes when he asked her to come to the football game to watch him play, go out with him to get pizza afterwards. Holding his hand in the halls at school. Making him laugh by calling him ‘boy’ every time he called her ‘girl’ instead of her name. Acting unsure the first time he’d kissed her, and not pushing his hand straight between her legs when he’d shakily reached to touch her during a movie on their third date. All these rituals she’s gone through, for him.

It’s been difficult to go so slow. Pretending no other boy has touched her like that before, and that he’s been in charge the whole time; this rough sweet Southern boy. But tonight, their last night, it’s going to be different. 

“You took your sweet time, darlin’. Better things to do than be with me?”

She smiles down at him, looking at his body laid out on the grass, his blue eyes sparkling up at her. He’s still wearing his kit from the game – he’d taken the pads off after, but put the shirt, shorts, and boots back on, for her.

He flushes a bit, but in happiness now at being looked at with such open interest. “Like what you see? I don’t get why you didn’t want me to shower. I stink bad-”

“I like your stink – lay on your back.”

“You sure are bossy,” he grouches, moving to his back and holding her waist while she climbs over him and settles on his lap, the skirt of her summer dress pooling onto the grass underneath.

“You like being bossed a bit, I think.” she whispers over his face, enjoying the feel of his heat between her legs. She has to stop herself from grinding down onto him straight away – he feels so good there, and she gets so needy, loves feeling him getting hard and desperate under her when they’re alone.

“Bossed around by you?” AJ pretends to think, sucking his bottom lip and darting his eyes away, scrunching his face up. “Yeah, maybe I like it a bit,” he smiles, then laughs and bucks his hips up, trying to push her off.

They struggle and gasp, cackling – her grabbing his hands and pushing her hips down to stay on, riding him like a bucking bull and yelling at him in her own language to settle down.

“I ain’t getting you off me, am I?” he gasps, pulling her closer and squeezing her to him. She struggles a bit, pulling back and up to resettle her knees in the grass, squeezing him back with her thighs, hard around his waist.

“Oof! How about you come down here and kiss on me a little?” he murmurs, urging her to lean forward to kiss.

“Okay, I’ll kiss on you,” she whispers back, kissing him deep and sucking on his full bottom lip, hungrily coaxing his tongue out into her mouth. He hadn’t been good at this at first – had he even kissed anyone before her? She hopes not – the idea that she’s been teaching him this stuff drives her crazy. She can’t wait to teach him the rest.

As she sucks on his tongue, he starts grinding his hips up and pushing her down onto him, running his big hands over her ass and squeezing, moaning into her mouth and starting to get rougher, breathing heavier as he grabs at her. She can feel how hard he’s getting as she bucks down onto him, and he must be able to feel how wet and hot she’s getting between her legs – will he want more of what they usually do?

She guesses yes when he pulls his face away to push her back up and dig his fingers into her waist, shoving her further onto his crotch and moving her hips back and forth over him, poking his tongue out to lick his mouth. He forces her down onto and over his hard dick roughly, almost as if he’s using her heat and weight to rub and jerk himself off through his clothes. He usually cums like this, cursing and biting his lip while bouncing her up and down, leaving her numb, swollen, and wet.

He leaves her so turned on and unsatisfied most nights, insides aching for him. She’s managed to coax him to touch her afterwards a few times, once with his fingers, once with his mouth, too. The hesitant swipes of his tongue over and inside her was enough to get her to cum within minutes, her being able to tell he hadn’t done it before, how focused he was to do it right. Seeing his frown between her legs, then how his face had gone slack at how much he liked the taste, how soft and wet she was under his tongue. He’d licked and sucked and prized her open until she was panting and smacking at his head, overstimulated and writhing onto his face, growling low.

He got so scared afterwards, silent when he drove her home. He wouldn’t even look her in the eye at first the next day. He was worried someone would find out what they’d done, be able to tell that he’d touched her that way. Nervous about going to church that Sunday with some mark of sin on his face. She’d had to back off again, act shy and worried too, hide her frustration that he wouldn’t do it again. They’d gone back to the rough dry-humping he favours, all about his own quick nasty pleasure and not about her.

That’s not happening tonight. She reaches to his wrists and digs her fingernails into his flesh, making him hiss and let go of her.

“Owww; shoot. Why’d you do that? You don’t want that?” he pants out, red-faced and out of breath, sweaty from how close he was to cumming, confused.

She can’t help but rub her fingers over his mouth roughly – his lips get so pink when he’s close, they look so swollen and almost red in the moonlight. He moans and opens his mouth, but looks embarrassed, trying to stop how much he likes it. It’s too much like being a girl, she bets he’s thinking, to want to be touched like that. She rubs her thumb slightly inside his mouth and past his bottom lip, feeling a clenching inside of her when he runs his tongue over the pad of it before turning his face away and closing his eyes tight.

“It’s alright. You want to touch me instead?”

She takes his right hand in hers, shaking with need, and lifts herself slightly, guides it between her legs to touch over her underwear, feel how hot and damp she is through them. He shudders and creases his eyebrows, starting to breathe heavy again, not moving his hand at first, but then pushing his fingers against her tentatively, then harder.

“That’s right,” she hisses through her teeth in response, feeling his fingertips digging in against her clitoral hood through her underwear, making her ache. “Like that; hard…”

“We shouldn’t be doing his, Marisa – I shouldn’t be touching you again, it’s wrong.” He whispers, stilling his hand and trying to take it away, looking so scared. 

“AJ,” she growls out, sitting down harder on his hand with her knees spread wider on the grass, holding him around the wrist tight. “Give me what I want – no fussing or whining.” His eyes are going wide at hearing this, and she loves it, so keeps talking to shock him. “I want your fingers, and your tongue – everything.”

“Oh fuck… Okay,” he whispers shakily, sucking at his bottom lip again and looking down, unsure. She can feel how much harder he’s gotten between her legs, but how his body is shaking. “How-how do you want me to touch you? I don’t know h-”

“Keep going like this,” she murmurs back, sitting up and undulating her hips, pushing down onto his fingers again, moving her hand over his face and down his chest, across his damp football shirt. He starts breathing hard and pushes against her again, feeling how slippery she’s getting through the cotton covering. After a few minutes, she can tell he wants to feel inside of her too, he’s forcing his fingers against her entrance and biting his bottom lip, looking hotly up into her eyes. So she reaches down to pull her underwear to the side and let him run his fingers through her wetness, making him gasp, scrambling to force his digits up and inside.

“Shh, slow, slow – just two, just two inside,” she directs, easing herself down onto them and grunting with satisfaction at how thick they are when they make their way in, and where she finally has them. She starts to buck against the intrusion, wanting to grab at him, dig her fingernails into his sweaty flesh with how good it feels.

He’s looking down between her legs to watch her grinding. “Oh God… I can’t believe it; you feel so wet, oh God-“

But he’s urging her on with his other hand on her hip, breathing fast, pushing her back and forward – just like usual, but so much better this time; so good. She feels the heat building where his fingers are jammed inside, the familiar fuzziness growing between her legs and she rides and bucks against it, chasing the feeling until she’s slamming herself down onto his hand and moaning into the night, wanting to shout with how good it feels to do this with him underneath her.

She slumps over and on top of him afterwards, feeling how slippery she is between her legs now, how slippery his hand must be, too. Maybe she hurt him. He’s saying something, whispering fast, but she can barely pay attention, not caring, just wanting to nuzzle into the side of his neck and have him hold her, rock her through the warm satisfied sleepy feeling.

He kisses her forehead and shakes her though. “What now?” he’s whispering.

“What’s next?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Marisa’s last night in America before going back home, and she wants to say goodbye to her sweet/cute/rough American boyfriend properly (on the Johnson High School football field in Gainesville… at midnight… with no pants on)
> 
> [Here's highschool AJ in his football kit](https://we-work-hard.tumblr.com/post/163796859175/llowkeys-so-um-i-think-twink-porno-aj-shld-also)

As she slumps down onto him in bliss, pleasure still pulsing through her body, she can feel him kissing at her forehead. He’s talking excitedly in a raspy whisper, but she can’t bring herself to concentrate on what he’s saying quite yet. She wants to enjoy the comfort of his sweaty body underneath her for longer, rubbing her face against his football jersey sleepily and winding herself around him tighter as the air around them starts to get colder, a breeze blowing through the football field. But the boy has no patience, rudely shaking her out of it to ask eagerly, “What now? What’s next?”

“Mmm… Slow down, boy…” She drags herself out of the tingly fog and turns her head up to look at him, resting her cheek on his shoulder with a sleepy grin, sighing happily. His eyes are shiny and excited, like a kid with a new toy, face flushed. He slides his hand out from between her legs and automatically reaches to sweep the hair out of her face with affection, then pauses, laughing gruffly with a little embarrassment, hand awkwardly hovering between them. She wonders what he’ll do next, resting her chin against him and watching.

His fingers glisten in the moonlight. He lets himself look at them with wonder and curiosity at what they’re coated with, what he’d just touched inside. He’s tasted her before, he liked it. She can tell what he wants to do.

“It’s okay – taste,” she coaxes, pushing his own fingers towards his mouth, helping him to slide the fingertips past his full pink lips and against his tongue. He’s too slow to stop her, eyes widening and mouth slackening with alarm, then tightening around his thick fingers.

“Hmm,” he lets out, his eyelids closing, bottom lip pulling. She gets that pulse between her legs again to see it, remembering his tongue on her – just that one time, when he wasn’t too scared to give her pleasure instead of just taking his and leaving her wanting. She can’t stop herself from grinding down against him again slightly with her hips, stroking his wrist, then his fingers, then the lips around; rubbing her thumb-pad on the crease of his mouth, feeling the wetness of his welling saliva. His eyelids open, blue eyes hot.

“The sin tastes good, yes?” she whispers, then laughs at the shock that plays out on his face.

He pulls his fingers out to protest, but she shushes him.

“I know other sins, AJ – I can teach you. Would you like to learn them?”

He swallows, his eyes searching her face, just a little frown between his eyebrows. 

“Yes,” he whispers, voice shaking with need and nervousness.

“Would you like your own taste from my mouth next?” she whispers back with mischief.

He squirms under her at that, scrunching his face up with disgust. “No! Why would you say that-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” she giggles, making herself heavy and reaching for his wrists again, pinning them to the grass either side of his head. He’s all pouty like he gets when she goes too far, when she doesn’t let him be the Big Strong Boyfriend. Usually she’d go back to Sweet Submissive Girlfriend Mode, but not tonight. Tonight he gets to learn that women aren’t like that at all; not really. She has needs too, and she won’t push them down any more for him and his male pride; not on her last night with him.

“Don’t get silly, don’t get moody,” she chides, letting go of a hand to tug at his bottom lip and laugh. He pushes her fingers away with a tut.

“Don’t play with me, Marisa; it ain’t funny.”

“Ah… okay, I’m sorry, baby. I just want to have some fun with you. That’s okay?”

He sighs and looks down at where she’s sitting across his hips – his hardness hasn’t softened at all this whole time, still digging up against her, even through the apparent disgust at what just came out of her mouth. That intrigues her. She wonders excitedly – has he ever? – almost missing what he’s saying…

“… just don’t mess around with me. I haven’t done this stuff before, not with anyone else. It’s not funny to me.” His eyes are open and honest, nothing like they’d been in the first few days she’d known him. He’s vulnerable with her now, and that’s delicious to her – a boy putting his heart in her hands, his sensitive feelings. She’ll be careful with them… but she’ll push it – she can’t help herself.

She leans down and tips his head back to kiss his sweet curved mouth again, enjoying how quickly he kisses her back; so hungry, so eager for touch even after being angry a second before. She forces her tongue in his mouth, making him moan, wanting to taste more of him – but will he let her? 

Pulling away and kissing across his face wetly, down his neck, she trails her hand between her own legs, bringing her fingers up to his mouth and pushing them in as she makes her way down his body, still clammy from the game earlier, now covered in a light sheen of fresh sweat. The feeling and sound of him sucking her fingers while he moans around them makes her want to touch herself again, but she can do that later with the memories of what comes next.

In the darkness, she can see how hard he is through the lycra of his football shorts, damp from her grinding. She presses her tongue against him and braces against his desperate bucking against her face.

“Marisa!” he gasps, groaning deeply when she licks against him, putting her hands on his hips and looking up at him, seeing his hands covering his own face. Him trying to hide from her, shaking.

“I want it – let me see it, let me suck it, AJ.”

“Oh, god. Oh god, okay,” he gasps, hurriedly helping her to undo the laces, grunting as their knuckles brush against him while they pull the material down over his sweaty hips. He’s beautiful, just like she knew he would be – thick, and almost cherry red at the tip. The smell of him makes her mouth water; the salt of his skin, the light chlorine smell from the sticky glaze he’s dripped into his underwear.

“Fuck, oh fuck-” he starts to chant while his hips twitch, seeing her studying him and what he looks like. “Don’t stare at me – oh god.” 

She licks up his length with a flat tongue, pressing down against his hips and enjoying how much he shakes underneath her, and the groans as she sucks on the head, rubbing her tongue inside the slit and tasting his precum. It’s sweet and musky, tastes like his innocence and nastiness all together. She wants to swallow it all, steal it from him and keep it forever inside her, leave him filthy and wanting for the rest of his life.

She forces more of him inside and lets the head rub against the roof of her mouth, poke against her soft palette while she moans, feeling his balls tighten up where she holds and rubs at them between his legs.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum in your mouth-” he gasps out after a minute of her sucking, him holding himself taut to stop from grinding his pleasure out into her mouth. She wants to see it, pulling herself off of him and wiping his taste across her face, pulling at him fast and watching his hips bunch and flex against the feeling, white shooting out of him and over her hand, across his stomach; beautiful.

“Uhh, oh… fff- oh my God… so good… oh, fuck,” he gasps through his hands while he shudders and twitches, body undulating against the aftershocks.

She looks over him hungrily to fix it in her mind – his sweaty spiky hair, rough hands running over his face, heaving chest and glistening stomach, belly button twitching where his shirt has worked its way up. His half-hard cock, and the sweaty pelt of his groin, the crease where his hips meet his thighs; how soft they look. She wishes she could lay him out on a bed and see him naked completely; how beautiful his body must be underneath his clothes. Does he even realise?

She crawls up beside him and pulls his hands away to kiss him deep again, him kissing back and realising too late what he’s tasting. She pulls away and looks in his eyes to see his reaction – he looks back amused, eyes sparkling. A naughty boy; he’s tasted that before. She can’t help but rub at his mouth again, him looking at her so filthy like that.

“Nice?” she breathes against his face.

“Yes,” he whispers back with a smirk, sucking his bottom lip, picking up on what his honesty is doing to her. He pulls a leg over him again, settling his groin against hers to feel her heat, let her push against him, rubbing his hand over her ass through her dress and underwear, encouraging her to press against where he’s getting hard again.

“Bad, disgusting boy; dirty boy,” she gasps with a smile, his mouth smirking right back, chuckling with nasty glee.

“You like your boy dirty like this, huh?” he says to her, sending sparks of pure want through her. “You like this?”

He pulls her dress up so he can look at where they meet, how she’s rubbing herself against him through her panties on reflex, unable to control it. He catches her eye again and flashes his teeth in an arrogant grin, pushing up against her and biting his lip nastily.

“Come on, I want it,” she gasps out, turning over to her back and pulling him on top of her.

“Oh, shit… I don’t… I don’t know how-”

“It’s okay – I’ll show you,” she reassures him, stroking his hair back and pushing her tongue into his mouth again, rubbing it against his and feeling him moan. She should pull the condom out of her bra where she’d slipped it, ready for tonight; she should. She should make him put it on. But she doesn’t want to; pushes him up a little so she can work her panties down, him quickly pulling them down off of her legs, throwing them aside in haste and pushing her legs apart, looking at her there.

‘Please, just once more, just once,” he pants, sliding down her body and licking hard between her legs, making her growl and buck against his face to get his tongue inside. He obliges her – forcing it inside and flicking it in and out, moaning hotly, nose pushing against her clit hard in his hunger to rub his face in her wetness.

“Stop, stop – stop it, dammit,” she yells in her own language, hitting at his head and trying to buck him away, him holding her under her ass and squeezing while he pushes his head down.

He lets her go and scrambles back up, nuzzling his face against her neck while she pulls his hair, winding her legs around his waist. He’s back to full hardness, grinding and dripping against her, so she pushes him up to hold him, guide him to where she needs him, looking at his face, his soft mouth, how it makes an ‘o’ shape when he starts to push inside, their hips slowly meeting closer so he can sink home. 

She’s tight, even though she wants this so bad. Her body always gets nervous for this, and he looks so unsure and scared, asks her if she’s okay, doesn’t it hurt? 

No, it doesn’t hurt, just go slow, slow, not too fast – make love to me slow, pour your love into me and never forget me; always remember, every time you do this when I’m gone. Sweet one, sweet boy; all mine, just for tonight, just for now. Make it feel like forever.

…

He rests his head on her chest, breathing softly while she strokes her fingers through his soft wet hair, holds around him with her other arm, rubbing his back through his shirt. He sighs and makes contended sounds – sweet and sleepy, no macho pride anymore.

She can barely hear him when he starts to talk, whispering as if he’s scared to be heard.

“I wouldn’t do this with anyone else, just you. Even though, even though we shouldn’t have; everyone should wait… until-”.

“Marriage?” she says with a sad smile, rubbing the back of his neck and looking up at the stars above them, the night quiet.

“You don’t have to marry someone to keep them close. I’ll always be close.”

“But, you’re leaving,” he says sadly.

“In here,” she says, rubbing a finger against his forehead with fondness. “Close in here.”

“In there’s not enough.”

“I’m here now,” she says, pushing the bad feelings away again, trying to enjoy what she has now. She reaches to tweak at his nose, earning a huff and a hand lightly swatting hers away.

“Had you…” he mumbles, fumbling with the top of her dress. “Had you done this before?”

“Yes.”

He sighs.

“So I’m not your first,” he says mournfully, gently stroking at her skin with a finger.

“No. But I was yours. And that’s special.”

She keeps stroking his hair back from his forehead as he breathes out and settles back down against her, closing his eyes. She loves him, this sweet boy she’s leaving tomorrow. They’re young, and memories of this time will fade as they move through their lives, but he won’t forget what she gave him tonight, and what she took away. She smiles at that.


End file.
